The Grand Piano
by TheRedRosesFlow
Summary: Alternate title: "Everything Stays" Frisk decides to play a little song. Set after Pacifist ending; I hope you enjoy. T for minor swearing.


_A/N Hey I hope you enjoy this story. I didn't make the song, the song is from Rebecca Sugar called "Everything Stays" Enjoy.._

* * *

 _You pointed at the sign on the door making a small 'hmm' sound. Toriel rubbed your head softly her warm fuzzy hand moving some of your hair out of your face. She smiled at the door and you could feel her tense up slightly. You immediately regretted asking, feeling guilt sting you. You tugged her dress, and shook your head when her eyes had teared away from the door to look at you. You didn't want to see what was inside if it caused her pain._

 _"No no, if you want to see, I don't mind Frisk." She smiled softly at you and pulled out a small key from her pocket, unlocking the door. It was dark; a cold gust of wind sweeping past you as you walked into the room. Toriel flipped a switch on the wall, and the lights flickered on. You could see that the room had recently been cleaned. looking around you saw that there was a medium sized bed, a recliner chair, some paintings, pictures, a half opened window (which you assumed where the gust of wind came from), and what appeared to be books inside. Surprisingly, there was however one thing that had caught your attention the most, and certainly not because of its size. A piano leaned against a wall, seemingly untouched. You looked at it amazed walking towards it, pausing for a moment. You couldn't help but feel like you were somehow being watched; brushing it off you told yourself it was because, duh, Toriel was watching you/ You then proceeded to walk and when you were in front of it, touched the grand piano. You turned questioningly at Toriel._

 _"Asriel... used to play the piano.. he enjoyed playing it... and when Chara came, he had taught them to play it as well... they surprisingly were good at learning, and practicing." You tensed up at those names. Toriel didn't seem to notice, her mind in a different world... The world when her family was happy and carefree. You looked at her and back at the piano. This hurt her. She tried not to show it, but you could see, the room weighed her down. You walked back towards her nodding your head. you refused to see her like this._

You shut the door quickly, just in time to hear Undyne's muffled scream behind the door. You turned on the lights and your eyes immediately shifted to the piano. It was your final day in the underground. Everyone was helping Toriel pack her things to move into her new home above ground. Undyne and Papyrus, had decided it was a perfect time to challenge who was the fastest packer, strongest lifter, and apparently loudest one in the house. You knew if you were there any longer a headache would come, and you really didn't feel like dealing with it. So here you were, In the room full of memories. You were startled when a key played; _When had you walked in and sat down?_ You're fingers pressed onto the keys again softly and before you realized it, you had been playing a short song, memorizing the keys and warming up. You knew how to play the piano, in fact you were told you were pretty good for your age, you had blushed and smile to show your appreciation for the compliment.

"hey uh, that's pretty good." Startled your eyes snapped open and you jumped. You turned to see Sans sitting in the recliner next to the piano and when you gave him a confused look he shrugged.

"can't sleep when they're screaming like maniacs." He winked and you nodded. They were yelling pretty loudly, although the door muffled some of it, it was still pretty loud.

"so you _do_ do something than go around befriending random creatures/people." You pouted and he shrugged "welp, I'm not here to judge how you make friends. or anything so uh, ya can continue and all." he waved his hand back in forth in a "whatever" type of way and turning around you decided to switch to another song. You paused for a moment trying to remember the notes before closing your eyes.

You began to play hesitating at first, and as you continued anyways, you felt determined to keep going. You heard a shifting behind you and felt eyes boring into you. You tensed up for a moment before relaxing again. It was just Sans. And with that thought in mind you began to hum..softly and lowly. It didn't stay quiet for long and with your mind cleared, you could feel yourself caught and wrapped into the music. You continued to hum, the sound echoing around the room. Almost as if you had stopped singing the room itself would hum. It felt almost as if it were doing that-

"heh, hey kid," you stopped playing and when you're humming died out, you could still hear the "echo" you turned in confusion to see sans pointing his thumb to the corner. " 'think you just gained a fan.." you squinted and saw a small, hand-sized Shyren tooting the melody you played. So that's what that feeling was before. Startled at the new attention she was attracting the Shyren stopped tooting, a faint blush on her cheek and she hid her face within her bangs. You smiled and hummed the melody again. Sans watched his grin growing as the Shyren shyly looked at you, tooting the song once again but very lowly. You opened your hands waiting patiently continuing. The Shyren looked at it cautiously before floating in your palm. You turned facing the piano again and put the Shyren carefully near the piano before playing the song on the piano again. You hummed again looking at the Shyren patiently. It did a somewhat smile and tooted with you. You could hear Sans chuckling in the background and before you knew it, you were singing. You had never spoken and _damn_ well never had sang in front of anyone. Not because you couldn't, but because you didn't feel like you needed to. But now... Now it felt like everything was singing, that it wasn't just you, or the Shyren, but everyone. Everyone's hearts were singing. Every monster's heart was crying out with joy, and if you listened closely, it felt like even Asriel himself, were singing. Now that you thought about it, maybe he just was. With that thought, that feeling, and the **determination** flowing through you..

You sang.

And you had held nothing back. Sans opened an eye lazily his smile seemingly growing bigger by the second. He never looked so pleased in his life. And you'd know.

" _Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_  
 _You'll see how it's faded_  
 _The underside is lighter_  
 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_  
 _Right where you left it_  
 _Everything stays_  
 _But it still changes_  
 _Ever so slightly_  
 _Daily and nightly_  
 _In little ways_  
 _When everything stays…"_

You had paused for a moment before singing it again and this time a little louder, and every moment you paused the Shyren would fill the gaps in with her soft hums and toots. You felt free.. You felt amazing... You felt... _happy_. you enjoyed this. You enjoyed knowing that everyone had trusted you. You enjoyed that no matter the bad things you wanted to do or did, you wouldn't let that define who you were now. And with that in mind you began to sing again.

" _Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down.."_

You opened your mouth to continue, to be cut off by another voice continuing. Startled once again, you turned to the door to see Papyrus at the door blushing wringing his mittens together and continuing the lyrics he had heard you sang over and over. You hadn't stopped playing as a smile danced onto your face, and it grew even larger when you saw Alphys and Undyne walk in, embarrassed slightlu you still proceeded to play. Papyrus voice was loud, but when he was singing it seemed to have fit perfectly.

" _When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded.." _Papyrus proud of himself stared at Sans who was now sitting on the bed shrugging and joining in.

" _The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around.."_

" _Everything stays right..."_ Alphys peeped in happily and looked at her girlfriend who rolled her eyes, blushed and looked away continuing the song.

 _"...Where you left it  
Everything stays_

 _"...But it still changes-"_

" _Ever so slightly_

 _"Daily and nightly…"_ Asgore's deep voice grumbled in. His eyes landed on the piano and you could tell he was thinking about _**them**_ again.. you could see it in his sad smile, and you would have felt bad for making him feel that way right now, but when he shifted his eyes on you, there was love in them.

Not LOVE, but love.

He was sad that he had lost two of his children, but you are also his child like you are to Toriel, and he loved you just as much as he loved them.

" _In little ways_

 _When everything stays…_ " Toriel was the last one to walk into the room, and you could see the glimmer of happiness in her eyes, tears were forming as she and Asgore sat close to you. You looked around at all your friends- no family, their faces content and happy..

" _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays"_

 _*And You were filled with_ _ **DETERMINATION**_ _._


End file.
